


Hayride

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cowboys & Cowgirls, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John and Sherlock have to hide in a hayloft... and then things happen





	Hayride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 500th fic ya'll! Thank you for everyone that's read and supported me along the way. Can't wait to see what's next.

John scrambled up into the hayloft on Sherlock’s heels. He could hear the horses of their pursers close by. They ducked behind bales and John pulled his gun. Sherlock crouched beside him, breathing heavily, eyes glinting with mischief. They’d been hunting this gang for two days, but now they had enough evidence for Sheriff Lestrade to arrest them. Provided they got out of this hayloft alive. 

Straining to hear, John took his hat off and set it behind him. No point in presenting a bigger target. The hoofbeats stopped and raised voices carried up to them. Sherlock pressed close. John breathed in the scent of him, headily mixed with exertion. 

Sherlock cocked his head, listening. “They think we headed back towards White’s Ridge,” he whispered as the voices and horses moved away. 

“Good.” John set his gun down and turned his full attention to Sherlock.

Sherlock’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, pale gaze blown dark. John toppled him onto his back and moving over him. He kissed him deeply, knowing how much Sherlock liked his beard against his skin.

Groaning softly, Sherlock rolled his hips. John pinned his wrists with one hand, the other getting Sherlock’s trousers open. He leaned in to nibble Sherlock’s ear. “You’ve been watching me.”

“Always,” gasped Sherlock as John wrapped a hand around his cock.

John kissed him again, slipping his tongue into his mouth, swallowing his quiet moans. He stroked him slowly, teasing his slit with his thumb, making Sherlock arch up into his touch. “You’re mine,” he growled as he broke the kiss and watched Sherlock’s face.

“Yes, John, yes,” panted Sherlock. “I need you.”

John knelt back and rolled Sherlock onto his hands and knees, pulling his trousers down around his thighs. He pulled a vial from his pocket and coated his fingers, pushing two in roughly. Sherlock bit down on his fist to muffle his noises. John rucked up Sherlock’s shirt and kissed the small of his back, dragging his beard against his skin.

Reaching down with his free hand, John got his own trousers open, groaning softly with relief as he freed his cock. He added another finger to test how open Sherlock was, then pulled his hand free and lined up.

“Breathe,” he whispered, sinking into Sherlock.

Sherlock nearly whimpered as John grabbed his hips and thrust. Sherlock falling apart never failed to astonish John. This brilliant, beautiful man throwing himself on the altar of John’s care. John reached around to take him in hand, knowing how much they both needed the release.

Groaning, Sherlock spilled over John’s hand, trembling with the force of it. John slowed his thrusts as he worked him through it, then grabbed Sherlock’s hips again, nearly hard enough to bruise, and thrust hard and fast, chasing his own release. When they were safely home in their bed he could take his time, take Sherlock fully apart, but for now, this would have to be enough.

Leaning over Sherlock, John bit down on his shirt to muffle his noise and came, losing his rhythm as pleasure crashed over him. Sherlock braced himself to support John until he could come back to earth on his own.

Finally, John pulled out and rolled Sherlock onto his back, kissing him deeply. Sherlock ran his fingers through John’s hair. John smiled against this lips and pulled back, tucking himself away.

“I suppose we do need to return to town,” grumbled Sherlock, pulling up his own trousers and wiping off his shirt.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” said John, holstering his gun.

“I will hold you to that,” said Sherlock, getting gracefully to his feet and moving back towards the ladder, cautiously peering down to make sure the coast was clear.

John chuckled and moved to his side, brushing straw from Sherlock’s curls and putting his own hat back on. Sherlock glanced at him and leaned in to kiss him, rubbing his thumb against John’s bearded cheek.

“Come on,” said John. “Let’s go report back to Greg and go home.”

“Home first?” asked Sherlock hopefully.

“Nope. Report in, so then we won’t be interrupted.”

“Good point,” conceded Sherlock, leading the way back down the ladder. Soon enough they’d be home, and then they could take all the time they wanted. Might even make it home by sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ndkiwi. You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
